The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia nemorosa and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘ALKLF’. ‘ALKLF’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered ‘ALKLF’ in 2013 in a production field planted with 6,000 plants of Salvia nemerosa ‘Ostfriesland’ (not patented) derived from vegetative propagation in Lisse, The Netherlands. ‘ALKLF’ therefore derived as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of ‘Ostfriesland’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by vegetative stem cuttings in 2013 in Lisse, The Netherlands. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.